User talk:Victoryisyours/Create-A-Phobia Contest
Wammophobia - A person suffering of wammo phobia usualy resigns instantly when seeing a warrior/monk in random arenas. In severe cases it even leads to rage-quitting or leaving the battlefield. (Dunno if its lulzy enough - I have it tbh) Grobilikesmudkips 00:42, 8 December 2007 (CET) :*Cough*Add it on the main page*Cough*-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 01:04, 8 December 2007 (CET) Where do we add it on the main page i got a lot of them.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 04:47, 8 December 2007 (CET) :Add a phobia with the same format as the phobias added above.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 18:05, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::On the main page, not this talk page.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 18:05, 8 December 2007 (CET) Ok, i have a list of more than 200 something (maybe more), do i post all of those?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:08, 8 December 2007 (CET) :Umm...that wouldn't necessarily be fair because I have so many to choose from. Just submit 3 at the most. I'll add that to the rules actually.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 22:04, 8 December 2007 (CET) Victoriophobia-The fear of "Victoryisyours", Citrophobia-The fear of oranges, Shizzlophobia-The fear of the excessive use of gangsta talk (shizzle my izzle, fo shizzle?) --25pxGuildof 14:44, 9 December 2007 (CET) :Put the third one on the main page.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ''talk'' 15:50, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::I perfer Victoriophobia. What about...Helenkellophobia! The fear of Helen Keller! --25pxGuildof 19:22, 9 December 2007 (CET) The Phobia List Dude, I am sorry to announce that, you can get any phobia you want from http://phobialist.com/. It's a list of every phobia in the world.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:38, 10 December 2007 (CET) :Where do you think I get my phobias of the day from? This is a joke competition for creativity and to be funny. Many of the phobias will relate to guild wars. Im sure they don't have the fear of sleeping next to a hobo with peanut butter on his feet or the fear of elementalists/monks on guild wars.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|''__talk]] 02:21, 10 December 2007 (CET) Hey, can I have a list of every phobia ever mentioned? I want to put it in the GW Glossary of Terms.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:28, 11 December 2007 (CET) Wait, only the one's relating to GW.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:28, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Just look at the page.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:39, 11 December 2007 (CET) Need More I need alot more before I can start picking the best ones. You can post ones about christmas (as long as it's appropriate), real life, guild wars, or anything really.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:01, 13 December 2007 (CET) Also, could someone get the rule box at the top to have rewards and voting aligned centered? I can't seem to fix it.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 17:38, 19 December 2007 (CET) :You just needed a line break in there :P '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:40, 19 December 2007 (EST) Userbox I was thinking this. good...?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'''Victory]][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:49, 24 December 2007 (EST) :kewl ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:02, 24 December 2007 (EST) Ideas I found this cool website =P http://phobialist.com/-Lisark 19:02, 28 December 2007 (EST) :Lol, thanks, but I already use that site xD.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 19:03, 28 December 2007 (EST)